


What are you searching for?

by Flowergirl2201



Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Needs a Hug, Angst, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Post season 15 episode 19, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Adam goes to Saint Michaels every night to pray to Michael and try and bring him back to life.Father Mark watches him every time he comes in the church. These are his thoughts on what he sees.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090961
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	What are you searching for?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this story.
> 
> I am Christian, but I am not Catholic so if I get anything wrong please inform me.

Father Mark watched the boy that had just walked into the church. He had come in here every single night for the past couple weeks. 

There was nothing odd or anything that stood out about him, but he still felt the need to pay attention to him. Of course he was very glad that he was coming to St. Michaels and he would not turn him away. 

But there was something very odd about this man.

Mike had gotten very good at reading people, being a preacher he kind off had to be. He could tell that this person was going to a crisis of faith. And Mark wanted to reach out to him, but he could not do that unless the man talked to him first.

Every time he came in here he would always do a quick prayer and then leave. 

Mark wandered what he was praying about, what was he asking for.

He had dirty blonde hair and he appeared to be around college age. He always came alone and he never sat in a booth with some else. If some one were to sit next to him he would move pews.

He never stayed for very long, he always left when his prayer was done and he never stayed longer than that. He did not drive there; he walked.

Then he stopped coming. It was as sudden as he had started coming. One night he was there the next night he was not.

Mark did not know why he came to the church or why he stopped. He just hoped that he had found what he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked reading this story, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
